


Pollen Season

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Stark Week 2017 [14]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Hurt Tony Stark, Medical, Multi, OT6, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, Sex Pollen, Sharing Body Heat, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but not really, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: The crew of the Avenger have just discovered a new planet. The air is safe for them to breath, but it might not stay that way for long.





	Pollen Season

**Author's Note:**

> The final fic of Stark Week!

Clint whooped excitedly as Bruce’s machine beeped the all clear. They could explore the new planet without the cumbersome full space suits. The air didn’t contain anything harmful. Tony grinned at the crew of the Avenger as they prepared to head out and collect samples for study. Their scans hadn’t shown any sign of intelligent life, but you never knew. There was always hope.

They disembarked from the ship in high spirits, sticking together as they headed into the woods. Steve and Clint stayed alert and continually scanned the area while Tony and Bruce concentrated on learning as much as they could about the environment around them. Thor, who was an interpreter along with Natasha, helpfully loaded each sample they took into his own pack to carry. Nat herself just strolled along with them and basked in the freedom of being off the ship and able to stretch her legs a bit. Tony couldn’t blame her. It’d been weeks since their last stop. They were all happy to be out and about.

“Tony, look at this,” Bruce’s excited exclamation pulled his attention back.

The flower in front of Bruce was huge, the petals twisted up into a tight bud. The stem of it was mottled dark purple and green, like veins of color running through marble. The petals themselves were a mustard yellow color. It stood nearly to Tony’s waist and the bud was the size of his head.

“That’s odd,” he frowned, moving closer to stand next to Bruce. “All the other fauna we’ve spotted is already in full bloom.”

He reached out to run the tips of his fingers softly along the bulb to feel the texture. The effect was instantaneous. The petals unfolded quickly as a plume of pollen exploded right into his face. Tony inhaled a whole lungful before he even knew what was happening. He coughed and stumbled backward, Bruce diving away from the flower as Steve rushed forward to help.

“Tony!”

The fear was clear in his voice. None of them knew what the pollen would do. Tony batted at his hair and face as he coughed, trying to dislodge whatever pollen may have settled there. He snatched up his water bottle and handed it off to Steve, who helped him wash out his eyes to clear them, too. There was nothing they could do about the pollen Tony had inhaled out here, but they didn’t need to take any chances, either.

“We need to get you back to the ship,” Bruce said, worry lining his every feature. “You can take a decontamination shower and I’ll run a blood test, just to make sure everything’s okay. How do you feel?”

Tony blinked a few times and rubbed at his eyes to rid them of the last of the water. Now that the initial panic was over, he could actually take stock of his body.

“My mouth is a bit dry,” he admitted, “but other than that I feel fine.”

Natasha eyed him critically, probably trying to decide if he was being truthful or not.

“Let’s get moving, then,” she decided, and there were no arguments.

Steve and Bruce hovered as they started the trek back, a good 45-minute hike. Tony really hoped he wasn’t about to suddenly drop dead halfway back. It wasn’t until several minutes passed that he realized he was starting to feel pretty cold. He’d thought it was just the water cooling, at first, but now he was shivering, rubbing his own arms in an attempt to warm up again.

“Tony?” Bruce asked, placing a hand on the genius’s shoulder.

God, it was so _warm!_ It felt like heaven.

Without making the conscious decision to, Tony found himself plastered against Bruce’s front, arms wrapping around the other scientist and burying his face in his neck. Bruce’s whole body stiffened.

“Uh…”

“Friend Stark?”

Tony sighed and sagged as he felt Thor move in behind him, warmth rolling off of him. He pulled Bruce with him as he stepped back to press against Thor’s front.

“You’re warm,” he mumbled, by way of explanation.

He was finding it hard to think enough to actually manage anything more than that. Bruce made a strangled noise of concern.

“We need to get him back to the ship. Fast.”

Thor’s massive arms swept Tony up, cradling him against Thor’s chest but forcing him to release Bruce. He whined softly as his body shivered at the loss.

“Let us make haste, then,” Thor rumbled.

Tony curled closer to him as they walked, bringing his arms up to clutch around the back of Thor’s neck. The parts of him that pressed against the linguist were warm but the rest of him was just so cold… He was shivering almost violently by the time they got back to the ship and he would have sworn his lips were blue. The entire team headed for the medbay, Natasha staying behind only long enough to secure the doors and lock everything down.

Tony whimpered when Thor set him down on the medbay bed and moved away. The lack of contact actually _hurt_. It was agony when Bruce pulled on a pair of gloves and drew his blood. Steve took Tony’s hand for the procedure but it wasn’t _enough._ As soon as the needle was out of his arm, he was throwing himself into Steve’s.

“Jesus…” Clint cursed quietly, “Stark’s always been affectionate but this is ridiculous.”

Steve pulled Tony a little closer, frowning at Clint over the other’s head.

“He’s hurting,” he defended. “He just needs a bit of comfort. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Sure, sure, except that Tony runs and hides anytime he’s the least bit under the weather. This isn’t _normal_ for him, Steve.”

Tony peeked out at the ship’s gunner reaching out to him as soon as the other was close enough. Clint came easily, hopping up on the bed with him. That was good, better, but Tony was still cold. He sent sad eyes in Thor’s direction until the other got the memo and moved in to join the cuddle huddle.

Bruce glanced at them with a frown before turning back to the blood tests, hurrying through them with the custom equipment Tony had built throughout their journey through the stars. There was nothing like them back home. They would get their answers quickly. It occurred to Tony that he’d forgotten to worry about possibly dying in the face of his search for warmth.

Natasha paused as she entered the room, but Clint only waved her on over.

“You may as well get in on this while we wait. C’mon, there still some room back here.”

Tony hummed contentedly as Natasha climbed onto the bed behind him and scooted in close to wrap her arms around his waist. She rested her chin on his shoulder and he leaned his head against her puffy hair. They waited quietly as Bruce went through the rest of the tests. The others talked a bit over Tony’s head but he wasn’t listening to whatever was actually said. He drifted a little bit, even, and startled when he felt a familiar hand cup the back of his neck.

He lifted his head, blinking owlishly. Bruce gave him a soft smile from where he was crammed in between Clint and Steve.

“You’re gonna be okay,” he comforted. “It looks like there’s just a temporary defensive side effect from the pollen that’s making you feel so cold. Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable and we can make sure you stay warm.”

Tony’s sluggishly moving brain took a moment to muddle out the meaning of the other’s words.

“You’ll stay?” he asked, plaintively.

Bruce’s hand on the back of his neck squeezed gently.

“Yes, Tony. We’ll all stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed this journey as much as I have. I will see you next year for Stark Week 2018! In the meantime, you know I'll be posting a million different things. Some of the upcoming fics you can looks forward to: Lava Tony, Space Pornstar AU, Earth Pornstar AU, and a whole bunch of strippers. Because, clearly, I know how to throw a party.


End file.
